


The Talk

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: What if Luke had tried to intervene in Ben's development before he became Kylo Ren?...and what if Ben wildly misconstrued what Luke was trying to warn him about?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> beta by imaginary_golux

Ben stepped into his uncle’s sparse cell with trepidation. It wasn’t every day the headmaster called you in for a one-on-one meeting, even if his sister was your mother. He bowed his head as Luke gestured for him to sit.

“Good evening, Ben,” Luke began as the younger man’s legs finished folding beneath him. “I was talking to your parents--” Ben felt a creeping sensation start to form at the back of his neck. “--and they agree that I should have you in for a talk.” 

Yep, Ben decided, that strange, icky sensation was definitely starting to coagulate, just where his hair stopped and neck picked up.

“You see, you may be starting to feel...strange urges. Powerful urges. _Seductive_ urges.” Luke leaned forward, eyes blazing beneath his untidy, gray-streaked hair. “These urges can be difficult to resist.” Aaaand now that sensation had gone creeping down his spine to lair anxiously in his stomach. “I know, because when I was your age--”

“Enough, Uncle! Okay? I know what a condom is. Mom and Dad gave me the talk, like ten years ago.” Ben crossed his arms over his chest and scowled into the corner of the suddenly-claustrophobic room.

Luke merely blinked and raised a sandy eyebrow. “I was _referring_ to the Dark Side of the Force. Although I suppose I should find the fact that your mind went elsewhere so readily to be reassuring.”

Oh, Ben thought. Right. The Dark Side. Embarrassment stained his cheeks crimson. A feeling which only grew as Luke, eyes now a-twinkle with mischief, resumed his lecture with, “now where was I?.. Ah, yes: the seductive temptations of the Dark Side!”


End file.
